It's Called Fate
by Kara-Anne.Laurel
Summary: Kara and Barry's universes collide, sending them back in time. The two are forced to meet again, as students. Welcome to the awkwardness that is middle school.
1. Chapter 1

"Kara, you cannot control them!" Eliza hissed at her adopted daughter. "Yes, I can. It was a freak accident!" Kara groaned, recalling the accident on the walk home from a hangout at the beach. A boy at least twice her size called the brunette names and attempted to take her stuff. She had held tightly to her backpack, not realizing she was using her super strength. She pulled the bag away from the bully, pulling him around in a semi circle. Alex was talking to a friend, unaware of her foster sister's position. After a failed punch was thrown by the bully, Alex saw the fight. She took control, ending the fight and causing Kara's heat vision to activate. Alex calmed her sister down, but told Eliza about it when the pair got home.

"You activated your heat vision, sweetheart. This cannot happen again; someone may find you."

"I know, I am so sorry." The young brunette hung her head.

"Kara, school starts in three days. I called your cousin and his girlfriend. He suggested a Kryptonite fix; something we can help with."

"Okay, do I get to see him?" Eliza shook her head, a sympathetic expression on her face.

"He sends his love, Darling." Kara curled up, losing all interest in her surroundings. Eliza understood and left the girl alone on the couch. The fourteen year old- or thirty-eight year old; how ever one is to think about it- allowed tear after tear to roll down her cheek before succumbing to sleep.

Across town, Barry walked around the new house. He would start a new school the next day in this new city. Henry, Barry's imprisoned father, requested that Joe take him far from Central- at least for a while. That was how a tall and lanky fourteen year old boy wound up in the small town of Midville, far from home.

Tomorrow, he and Iris would begin ninth grade at a smaller high school- under a hundred students in the four grades. In the incoming class, only eighteen students were enrolled. It was the smaller of the two high schools in Midville, so it had a homeier environment. Excited and nervous, Barry fell asleep on the couch. Joe tucked a blanket around his foster son before going upstairs to do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kara! You overslept!" Alex joked in an alarming voice. "No, I didn't. It is only 7:48." The light brunette sat up, groaning. "Yes, but you always get up with the sunrise." The younger girl shook her head. "I was tired." She argued before walking up the stairs. The girl returned moments later, dressed in an army green jacket and jeans.

"Kara! You just used your speed to get ready!" Eliza complained from the kitchen table.

"Sorry?" The guilty party attempted. Groaning, Eliza put the bracelet on Kara. "Do not take this off; under any circumstances." Kara nodded before picking up an apple. The girl ate the apple quickly before following Alex and Eliza to the car.

The three drove in silence before pulling up to the older brick building. It was surrounded by trees and out of town. Kara was immediately thrilled at the idea of a secluded school. A sense of protection forced Eliza to enroll her daughters. The first out of the car, Kara leapt towards the structure. Quick to react, the oldest of the three called to her foster daughter. Kara begrudgingly turned and walked towards her family.

"Kara, please be careful. This is the last do over I can give you." Eliza begged. "I will, I promise." Hugging her foster mom, the girl ran inside the building to see a woman with brown hair and several students.

"Welcome!" She bounded over to the newcomers. "Kara and Alex?" The woman asked. Alex, taking the lead nodded. "That is us." Smiling, the blonde gave them each a name tag before introducing herself. "My name is Miss Lane. Your class is here, we are just waiting on two more students. It should be about three minutes before we get started." The two girls walked to a corner, whispering quietly.

"Alex, I think that is Lois' mother." Kara said softly.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she looks like the photo Ka-Clark- showed me of Lois."

"I believe you. Kara, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." The younger asked, crinkling her eyebrows together.

"No, you aren't. You have this little crinkle."

'I do not have a crinkle."

"Yeah, you do."

Kara was about to argue again, but Miss Lane called them over. All eighteen students gathered around the shorter woman in a circle. The eldest still had a cheerful smile on her face as she addressed the teens.

"Welcome to the eighth grade! Today is mostly going to be about getting to know each other, becoming a family. I have a list of partners for a game." The blonde pulled a piece of lined paper from her clipboard. "Okay, let's see. Sara with Jack, Taylor and Madison...Kara and Barry, Iris and Alex…" The sisters stopped listening as they waited for the woman to finish. "Now, find your partner and work to get to know them." Alex and Kara stood on the outskirts of the frenzy. Soon, a tall boy with an athletic build came over, an african-american girl with him. "Hello, Kara?" He attempted, talking to Alex. She laughed and pointed to her sister. "Hello, Kara!" He tried again, in the same quiet voice. Iris and Alex managed to begin a conversation, leaving the two in the corner. As Kara attempted to listen in, she remembered her bracelet. The brunette gave up and responded. "Barry, right? Is that short for something?" He blushed and laughed. "Yeah, Bartholomew. The geekiest name in existence." The girl smiled and asked another question. "How long have you lived here?"

"Three days. You?" Barry responded, humor and sadness mixing in his tone.

"Almost a year. Where did you live before this?" She tucked an unruly strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Central City. My father is in prison and asked for distance between us. What about you?" An expression of worry appeared on the girl's face.

"Um...Um… I lived far from here before." The boy nodded.

"Far where?"

"North."

"Metropolis?"

"Yeah, Metropolis, that is the place."

"Is Alex your sister?" Barry changed the topic, sensing the girl wished to not discuss it anymore.

"Yes, my foster sister." The two sat on a bench before continuing the conversation.

"Iris is my foster sister, too. What happened to your parents?"

"My parents died in a fire, my entire family, actually."

"My mom was murdered, my dad imprisoned for the crime. No parents, foster sisters; see, so much in common!" Kara laughed.  
"You would be surprised how false that is…"

"I accept your challenge, Miss Kara. For starters, we are humans in the eighth grade. We both have foster families; live in Midville… See?" The girl bothered not to correct him. She looked at her bracelet, locked on and in need of a key. Unfortunately, that key was in Eliza's care.

"Kara?" Barry asked, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular, sorry. How do you like Midville so far?" She asked, curving the conversation.

"It is okay, I have barely left the house, though." Barry laughed.

"Sometime, Jockamo has really good pizza. You should try it. Ecreamery is right next door. They have awesome ice cream."

"Well, I will add that to the family to-do list." Kara smiled, forgetting about her bracelet.

"If you will all turn your voices off…" Miss Lane interrupted. "Thank-you. The next plan is to pick another pair and introduce your partner to them. Easy-peasy." For Kara and Barry, it was no choice. They made a beeline for Iris and Alex.

"Should have known you'd come back…" Alex teased.

"Is this your sister?" Iris asked, smiling at Barry.

"Yep, 11 months and running…" The four chuckled.

"Well, I don't think we need to introduce our partners, really." Iris suggested.

"No, I suppose we don't." Alex agreed.


End file.
